This protocol evaluates factors which influence survival in patients with amyloidosis. We are examining treatment of melphalan/prednisone/colchicine in patients with primary (AL) amyloidosis. Treatment with liver transplantation for familial amyloidosis has been done in five patients; long term efficacy is being evaluated.